emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7996 (23rd November 2017)
Plot Sarah lies to Debbie that she isn't feeling well. When Debbie suggests they go to the doctors, Sarah admits she's fine, she wants to hang out with Debbie and Tom. Nicola is annoyed to see Bernice has spent more money since they agreed not to touch it so she heads off to the shops to spend some too. The police think Lachlan is avoiding his family and Chrissie is starting to believe it. Lachlan watches from the loft as Chrissie declares this is what Lachlan wants and he'll come home when she's been punished enough. Sarah informs Charity that she met with Tom's driver Graham, not Tom. Charity wonders why Debbie would want to hide Tom from her. Megan is still sneezing due to the Tip. She tries to persuade Jai to take the dog but Frank puts a stop to it. Robert presents Rebecca with the documentation that signs his 'Rug Tree Bonds' shares of Home Farm over to Seb. He explains she's in control of them until Seb turns twenty-one. Robert insists Rebecca needs to allow him to be a part of Seb's life now but she refuses. Bernice returns from doing Mrs Dumphreys hair for the funeral covered in a rash and scratching herself so she ignores a call from her ex-husband. Tom calls in at Jacobs Fold despite Debbie cancelling lunch. He suggests they go quad biking with Sarah. Nicola and Jimmy return from their shopping trip to find Bernice in Victoria Cottage covered in hives. Bernice believes this is karma so they'll need to return everything they've bought with Mrs Dumphreys winnings and give it to her rightful heir. Rebecca asks a solicitor to look over the Robert's paperwork to check it's all legal and watertight. As Lachlan watches on, distressed Chrissie reveals there was a young man spotted on a bridge at the Connelton Reservoir and although the police haven't found a body yet, they want her to identify the belongings left on the bridge. Rebecca worries for Chrissie's state of mind as Lachlan smugly watches on. Charity confronts Debbie about Graham pretending to be Tom. Debbie explains things with Tom are good, but Charity has a habit of making things bad, so keeping her mother in the dark suited her. Frank and Megan attempt to persuade Jai to take the dog but he refuses. Tom, Debbie and Sarah are having a brilliant time quad biking. Gerry is surprised to walk into the Home Farm office to find Lachlan reading the contract Robert gave Rebecca. He's relieved that his friend is okay but Lachlan warns Gerry not to tell anyone that he's seen him. Despite her hive covered face, Bernice wants to attend the funeral to find Mrs Dumphreys' heir and comes up with an excuse to cover her illegal deeds. Nicola thinks it's a bad idea and wants to keep the money. Chrissie has identified the items on the bridge as Lachlan's. She believes her son has committed suicide. Debbie and Tom kiss but they're interrupted when Sarah falls of the quad bike and is knocked unconscious. Cast Regular cast *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Gerry Roberts - Shaun Thomas *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Tom Waterhouse - Ned Porteous *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *Church Lane *Pear Tree Cottage - Front garden and Beauty & Bernice salon *Main Street *Home Farm - Living room, dining room, kitchen, loft and office *Café Main Street - Interior *David's Shop - Shop floor *Jacobs Fold - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Unknown country road *Home Farm Estate - Field Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,740,000 (24th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes